


Sherlollipops - It Really Doesn't Alarm Him

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From anonymous on tumblr: During the chaos of a fire alarm test, Molly lost her dorm room keys and ended up sleeping in Sherlock's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - It Really Doesn't Alarm Him

“Not. One. Word,” he growled warningly as his dorm-mate John entered the small room and raised an eyebrow. Sherlock supposed it was a raised-eyebrow-worthy sight; himself curled around Molly Hooper in his narrow bed, but considering the number of times the situation had been reversed - not John and Molly, but John and Girlfriend Du Jour - he felt he had the right not to be teased.

“Tell John it’s not what he thinks,” Molly mumbled from beneath the blankets, clearly not as deeply asleep as he’d thought she was.

“I’ll tell him no such thing,” Sherlock blurted out, surprising everyone in the room - including himself. John stared, Molly poked her head out from under the covers and stared and Sherlock stared right back at her before firming his mouth and giving a sharp nod. “No, we haven’t been having sex but sooner or later we will be, so yes, this is exactly what it looks like: me having my girlfriend stay overnight. Even if the reason is because of lost dorm keys and a fire alarm test.”

“Girlfriend?” Molly and John both said at the same time, with just about the same amount of incredulity.

“Unless you don’t want…” Sherlock started to say, but was silenced as Molly lunged up to plant a scorcher of a kiss on his lips.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go bunk with Sarah tonight,” John said loudly as he turned and left the room…being very sure to lock the door behind him, but only after grabbing a sock to hang on the handle.

Chuckling to himself, he pulled his mobile out of his pocket and called up his current girlfriend to let her know he was coming over. “Hey, Sarah? John. Listen, you’re not gonna believe this but Mycroft was wrong. Sex doesn’t alarm Sherlock at all!”


End file.
